Agenda
In Monsterpocalypse, each faction belongs to an agenda, which is similar in concept to alignment in Dungeons and Dragons or the like. It's a loose description of their interests, goals and methods. Though not all factions in an agenda are necessarily allies, they do share similar interests. In the original version of the game, there were six agendas. This was reduced to two in the reboot. Agendas (2007 - 2011) * Protectors '- These are the heroes. They fight to defend the planet and all humanity from destruction or enslavement. Altruistic and brave, they stand as beacons of hope to the embattled population of Earth and will do anything they can to keep the world safe, even if it means some property damage. * '''Radicals '- Those in this agenda seek to preserve nature and fight to defend the wild places in the world and put a stop to both the invasive forces, as well as human encroachment on natural locations. This can put them at odds with Protectors who seek to defend everyone, even if they might be responsible for polluting the planet. * '''Collaborators - Anti-heroes who're only truly interested in themselves, though often presenting a mask of altruism. Composed mainly of white-collar criminals and syndicates, those of the Collaborator agenda may fight for or against the invaders, whichever is more conducive to their selfish interests (as humans, however, it's usually against the invaders). * Invaders - The Invaders agenda consists of those who are intent on claiming the resources of the planet for themselves, and enslaving humanity. They don't, however, wish to see either destroyed. For them, there's no victory in claiming a dead planet or destroying a potentially powerful workforce. For this reason, they oppose those who would devour resources and destroy the planet's population, as well as Earth's defenders. * Destroyers - Primal and instinctive, Destroyers decimate and consume everything in their path, but not out of malice or ill-will towards humans or the planet. They're simply following their instincts to feed, and this desire, plus their size and appetite leaves nothing but dead, barren land in its wake. * Fiends - Alien and evil, the Fiends agenda focuses on the complete subjugation of everything, often by transforming things so much that they might as well have been destroyed. They appear to have actual malice towards the planet and its inhabitants, or at least a callous disdain for both. The complete transformation of the world that they seek is inhibited by those who currently possess it, and they want that obstacle gone so they can spread. Agendas (2018 - Present) * Protectors - The Factions that make up the Protectors share one simple goal: to protect Earth from all who would destroy it. Demolishing a few buildings (or entire cities) in order to save the planet is simply a sacrifice that must be made. Their reasons for protecting the planet, however, vary between faction, and some are more dedicated to one aspect of 'the planet' than others. * Destroyers - The Factions that have come together as the Destroyers are motivated by the satisfaction of pure wanton destruction and a burning desire to plunder Earth for its vast resources. It’s nothing personal—just don’t get in their way. They possess individual goals as well, some that might put them at odds with their "allies" Category:Features